


blurred realities

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Hurt No Comfort, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, They both need a Hug, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: karl comes back to the present, only to find himself losing someone he loves
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	blurred realities

the masquerade was a whirlwind, it truly was. the smell of alcohol and blood, sprinkled with the sounds of laughter and screams. bits and pieces attached themselves to his memory, desperate to be translated to the crisp pages of the library books. so karl fought with his mind to recall what he witnessed, becoming a slave to the stories of the past and future. 

it had been about an hour since he returned to the present, and he was on his way home to go see his fiances. karl knew quackity wouldn't be home, since he claimed he had a meeting to go to, so the only person home would be sapnap. normally, karl wouldn't return home right after a time travel episode, he would sleep in the library in order to regain his thoughts and calm down a bit. plus he always felt a bit nauseous afterwards, and the scent of the books was quite comforting to his queasy stomach. 

but today was a bit different, the effects of the travel seemed to be much worse. karl, in his delusional state, thought it would be best to traverse the worn path to his home. how he remembered the way? no one knows. regardless, the dazed brunette arrived home. 

karl reached into his bag, pulling out the bronze key and unlocking the front door. inside the house, a string of curses could be heard, along with the clamor of pots and pans. 

when karl opened the door, he was greeted by a disheveled looking sapnap wearing an apron. “karl? you're back! i missed you a lot! i had a feeling you would come home tonight, so i made dinner for us.” sapnap greeted. karls gaze remained fixated on the view behind him, surveying the messy kitchen. sapnap let out an awkward laugh. “ah, sorry about the mess, i wanted to make something special, but i'm not much of a chef. anyway, give me a hug! i missed you, bub.” sapnap opens his arms, awaiting the warmth of karls body. 

karl steps forward, falling into sapnaps embrace. sapnap has always given the best hugs, being the warmest out of the three of them. they often liked to do cuddle piles on the weekend, clinging onto sapnap to chase that lovely heat. karl mumbled a bit into sapnaps chest, the words being unintelligible. 

“are you alright bubs, you seem worn out?” sapnap questioned, leaning back from the hug to look at karls face. 

“yeah, james, i'm fine.” karl mumbled, reaching his arms out to ask for another hug. sapnap stumbled backwards. 

“again? with another name?” sapnap says in disbelief. this had been going on for weeks now, karl would slip up and refer to sapnap or quackity by a different name. a name from the stories he was bound to. 

karl’s eyes widened, realizing his mistake. “wait no! i promise it's not anything bad.” he explains, his head beginning to clear. 

“do you really expect me to believe that? you constantly call me and quackity by these random names, and i'm starting to think it's not just a simple little accident. just be honest with me, are you cheating on us?” sapnap asks, dejected. 

“what? no! never! i love you both, i promise it's not like that!” karl exclaims, desperately flailing his arms as he does when he gets overwhelmed. 

“then what is it like?” 

karls face falls, he averts his eyes. “i- i can't tell you. im sorry. you wouldnt understand.” 

“what? you can tell me anything! i'll try to understand! but if you continue to avoid the subject then i'm going to assume the worst! just talk to me!” sapnap continues rambling, his pleads becoming background noise to the turmoil in karls head. 

“just stop! i already told you, you wouldnt understand! you can't!” karl shouted, frustration bubbling over the surface. 

they both stand in silence before sapnap walks away, picking up a few items. 

“sap? what are you doing?” karl asks, as his gaze follows sapnaps figure around the room. 

“leaving.”

“what? why- why are you leaving?” karl questions, beginning to trail behind sapnap as he put more things in his bag. 

“because clearly i'm not good enough to understand. so i'm going, since i'm not needed. maybe _james_ could understand you.” he answers, making his way towards the door.

“wait, sap! please, i'm sorry but it's not what you think! i just can't really explain it to you!” karl pleads. 

sapnap opens the door, the cold winter air flooding the house.

“no, it's fine karl. i understand perfectly. i'm not needed. i’ll be going now, don't expect me to be back in the morning, or ever for that matter. i'm tired of you not talking to me, so i'm done. we’re done.” 

and with that the door shuts, leaving karl in the dimly lit living room, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are always appreciated <333
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
